Celui qui murmurait dans les ténèbres
by Harry Stut
Summary: Résumé : Stiles est un chasseur prêt a tout pour venger la mort de son paternel. Il finit par croisé la meute de Beacon Hills et réalise que la vengeance n'est pas forcément la solution contre son deuil. Mais le meurtrier de son père rode et n'as pas atteint son objectif.


**Titre :** Celui qui chuchotait dans les ténèbres

 **Résumé :** Stiles est un chasseur prêt a tout pour venger la mort de son paternel. Il finit par croisé la meute de Beacon Hills et réalise que la vengeance n'est pas forcément la solution contre son deuil. Mais le meurtrier de son père rode et n'as pas atteint son objectif.

 **Rating :** Sterek /M\

 **Genre :** Aventure/Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient a Jeff Davis ou presque, même moi.

 **Nombre de chapitres prévus :** Indéterminé.

 **Note :** Ceci est le prologue si l'on peut dire. J'espère que vous aimerez! Je ne sais pas a quelle rythme je compte publier pour l'instant.

PS : C'est ma toute première fiction..

''Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, s'étendait une large et imposante forêt millénaire, selon d'anciennes légendes, cette forêt calme et sereine abritait nombre de créatures magiques. Cette dite forêt était en fait le berceau même de la magie. Là-bas, on pouvait, si l'on était attentif, voir les toutes petites fées aquatiques et même les gigantesques dragons Ukrainiens. La forêt était verdoyante et en santé. En haut de la hiérarchie magique se trouvait les Lycans. Des hommes, dont la sordide malédiction était d'être à moitié loup. Le Roi des Lycans était anormalement affaiblit. Car, contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, les Lycans se nourrissaient d'amour et les prétendantes du Roi c'étaient toutes jouées de lui. Le peuple magique, apeurés par les événements qui mènerait à la mort de leur Roi, créèrent une prophétie. Un jour,un homme viendra. Noble et loyal, à l'aide d'un amour très pure il te guérira. Marqué comme tiens à jamais. Rose des plus ravissante, mais malgré tout épineuse. La lune le connait comme étant son enfant. Tes Lycans sont ses frères d'arme. De l'état de bête tu deviendra Roi, de chasseur il deviendra Le Premier. Les feuilles des arbres passèrent lentement de vertes à rouge-orangé, avec ces feuilles naquirent les premiers jours de l'automne. Tous les animaux sans exception se préparaient pour les longues nuits d'hiver, les créatures magiques elles, tombaient en hibernation au premier jour de neige et se réveillaient seulement au printemps. Lors du premier froid, les êtres surnaturels tombèrent tous endormis. Et ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, quand les bourgeons commencèrent à poussés qu'ils se réveillèrent. Le Roi lycan, toujours aussi malade, attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du Premier. Chaque jour était encore plus longs que le précédent. Il se languissait d'amour pour un être qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait même jamais vu. Il ignorait tout de son aimé, même son simple nom. Cette attente le tuait, à un tel point que lorsque la nouvelle arriva il eut de la difficulté à le croire. Ses bêtas avait découvert un homme, évanoui aux frontières de son territoire. D'après eux, il s'agissait d'un chasseur. Lorsque l'homme entra dans la salle, soutenu par son bras droit, son cœur se mit à battre extrêmement vite. Le chasseur était d'une incroyable beauté. Fragile et svelte, sa peau était d'une telle blancheur que l'on pouvait la comparée avec la lueur maladive de la lune. Et ses yeux, jamais le roi n'avait vu des yeux plus brillants, d'un brun noisette accordés avec la couleur de ses cheveux. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux du Premier, il aurait été sous le charme du chasseur. Indécis, le Roi observa le cou de l'homme, sur celui-ci se trouvait une tache de naissance en forme de demi-lune, accompagné d'un tatouage de rose. Exactement comme dans la prophétie. Le Roi n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait son amour, le seul et l'unique. Il congédia ses bêtas et se rapprocha du chasseur qui était également le Premier.

-Sais-tu qui tu es?

Devant le silence de son aimé, le Roi s'empressa de répondre à sa propre question.

-Tu es mien, tu m'appartiens. Mon premier.

Le roi enlaça tendrement l'homme et lorsque celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, le lycan l'embrassa chastement.

-Enfin.. Ensemble.

Ils allèrent s'étreindre et dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre toute la nuit durant. Au lever du jour, le Roi se réveilla, seul, étendu dans son grand lit maintenant froid. Il sut que son compagnon était partit, mais sur le lit était posé un talisman en forme de lune, promesse d'amour éternel. Un sourire déforma le visage du Roi lycan.

-Je t'attendrai, toujours. Et si après l'éternité tu ne reviens toujours pas, alors je viendrai moi-même te cherché.

Le Roi se mourut d'amour pour cet homme dont il attendait l'arrivé, mais il fit la promesse a sa mère la Lune, qu'il le trouverait. Et à chaque pleine lune, dans l'immense et effrayante forêt, on peut entendre son hurlement triste et colérique. Son chant d'amour destiné au Premier."

 **Donc,voila. J'espère que vous avez aimez! Je vais essayer de publier la suite le plus vite possible.**

 **A plus,**

 **Harry.**


End file.
